The Elf has the Floor
by banalnadas
Summary: A cute blossoming romance between Dorian and Lapin Lavellan, who recently became the Inquisitor. A series of story doodles of Lapin as he progresses through to his destiny... (Game spoilers! Obviously!)
1. Chapter 1

"You're quite adorable, yes?" Dorian said, looking up from his book. Lapin raised his gaze from his own, where he was… struggling… to meet Dorian's eyes.

"Sorry?" He wondered, golden eyes falling a little, but inquisitive.

"You've been staring at the same two pages in that book for the past half hour. Is everything alright?" They were sitting in the same little alcove in the library at Skyhold, and despite the evening hour, the place was bustling. Lapin wasn't even sure why he bothered to try and read anymore—he knew he couldn't. It was just nice to sit, and the faces that people made while reading were quite amusing.

"Just… a lot on my mind. Am I disturbing you?" Lapin wondered, closing the unread book and setting it on the table.

"No… not at all," Dorian assured him, closing his own book and looking at him still, contemplating. "I do realize—we have barely spoken. You know about me well enough, but I not about you."

"You know some about me," Lapin reminded him. He was the Inquisitor—the 'Herald of Andraste'… he did have the damned mark on his left hand.

"But that's the sort of rubbish that everyone knows," Dorian said, his voice almost whining. Pleading perhaps? "I don't mean that stuff. I need blackmail-worthy material."

The elf laughed, covering up his mouth quickly to stifle the sound. It sounded unnatural in the tower. "Alright, I suppose I could indulge you. I must admit, before I fell out of the Fade, my life was far from interesting. What do you wish to know?"

"Your clan… Lavellan, yes? What was it like?"

Lapin shrugged a little, leaning back in his chain. He set his foot up on his knee and played with the sole of his boot. "Closeknit, but isolated. We tried to stick to the old ways. Speaking to Solas," he paused, making a slight face, eyes down on his boot. "I don't know. I feel like we were children playing pretend from a folk tale."

Dorian was quiet for a few seconds. "If that was the case, how did you come to the Conclave?"

"Oh. My clan's Keeper sent me to spy on the dealings. She was worried that something might happen; if the mages and Templars destroyed themselves… what hope was there for us?" He sighed a little. "So I came, by myself for most of the way. Quite a bit of a drop from the Marches."

"Most of the way?"

"A few of my friends joined me for a time. It was good company, until things started to get more war and less fun. I made them turn back, for fear of their health. I'm… glad I did now."

"Did they make it back to your clan?" Dorian's voice sounded almost worried.

"I don't know, actually. I know Leliana has sent some people to make contact, but I haven't heard back yet."

There was silence for a moment, and their eyes met briefly before Lapin looked away again.

"Alright, I have another question."

"I might have another answer."

"Did you have a lovely elf to warm your bed at night?"

Lapin snorted in amusement, staying quiet until he realized that Dorian was still staring at him, eyebrows raised, waiting.

"Well, they didn't lack for trying. None succeeded."

"High tastes?"

"Let's put it this way: you watch someone grow up from a baby, all their tantrums, torments, bullying. All of the running away, the rebel phases… the weird hair." He made a face. "I looked at every one of those elves… I just couldn't do it."

Dorian frowned a little. "Don't the clans intermate?"

"Sometimes. We have to, or otherwise things would get weird, fast. I supposed if I stayed, I might have done something like that. I'm not sure. I haven't given it much thought since being here, if I'm being completely honest."

"Well, of course. Seeing Corypheus will hardly get anyone in the mood," Dorian said, waving a hand in the air at the prospect. "So, no romance, no little elf babies, yes? I know you were a hunter—but what else? What did you do?"

Lapin sat back in his chair a little now, looking over at Dorian, a look of semi-disbelief on his face. "We weren't scholars, Dorian."

They stared at each other. "Rabbit, I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't wish to just come out and ask—"

"You could have, though," Lapin said quietly, cutting off the man's words.

"No, you're right. My apologies," he said humbly, waiting a moment before continuing. "I can teach you, though."

Lapin sighed a little, eyes back on the man. "Why would you want to do that?"

Dorian's brow furrowed a little. "I cannot imagine a world in which I couldn't read. To pick up a book and have a wealth of knowledge, or a story… to write letters and receive them. Inquisitor, please. Let me help." When Lapin just crossed his arms, he sighed. "Alright, alright, yes. It is also an excuse to spend more time with you, and you with me. I figure, if you can master reading with this distraction in the room, you will truly be a champion."

"There it is," Lapin said with a small smirk, and he saw Dorian relax, a smile spreading across his lips. "Alright, Dorian, I concede to your tutelage."

"Tutelage? That sure is a fancy word. Do you by chance know how to spell it?"

"You know I don't."

"Mm. I know you don't."

"Are you going to be like this the entire time?"

"Probably. You aren't going to run to Solas instead, are you? Won't be nearly as fun."

"It had crossed my mind," Lapin teased, and Dorian laughed a little, standing with a slight creaking.

"Well, let's find something to start you out on," he said, and started to tour the shelves, making small thinking noises. "I know you can read a bit, yes? How much exactly."

Lapin stood as well, putting back the book he had been looking at with a solemn face. "Enough. Nothing at the level of any of the educated people here. Talking to Cullen honestly makes me feel like I was raised by barbarians."

Dorian laughed again, tugging a book from the shelf and stepping over to the elf. "If the good commander can make you feel like that, I can't imagine what talking to me feels like." Lapin took the book with careful fingers, glancing at the cover.

"Actually, I rather enjoy your company," he answered.

"As I enjoy yours," Dorian replied, and there was a moment of silence between them. "Do I come off as condescending?"

Lapin turned to him, looking slightly confused. "Maybe a little. I quite think it adds to your charm."

"Don't encourage him," said a voice from behind them, and they both looked around to see a dwarf standing there, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "You'll never hear the end of it."

"Varric, you wound me!" Dorian replied, pouting slightly but moving away from Lapin to sit at the edge of the table. "What in Andraste's knickers are you doing up here?"

"Ever since I learned that Chuckles reads my books, I figured I would check out what other works of mine have slipped in to the library. Maybe add a bit of my own."

"Does he read Swords and Shields like Cassandra?" Lapin wondered with a light grin, and Varric grinned right back.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me. It would seem, however, that she has confiscated every copy of it that the Inquisition has. You don't think she's getting the Spymaster to procure more copies, do you?"

Dorian snorted. "I wouldn't put it past them, that's for sure." Varric raised his eyebrows at the Tevinter. "Yes… well alright. I've read them too. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"I heard you call them rubbish!" Lapin argued.

"I never said they weren't! He didn't ask if I like them."

"Actually, I never asked you at all," Varric said with a smirk.

"And now you don't have to," Dorian stated with a slight sniffle.

"What are you two doing anyway? Still trying to find out who Corypheus really was?"

"I haven't given up on that," Dorian said. "I was actually just recommending a book for the Inquisitor. He says he's been having trouble getting to sleep."

"And… 'A Child's History of the Tevinter Imperium' is supposed to help him sleep better at night?" Varric wondered, reading the spine of the book that Lapin held (who quickly covered it with his fingers).

"One must start somewhere. He wanted to know history, and I can't very well waste my voice all day, beautiful as it may be."

"Why do we even have that book in here anyway?"

"Our mage friends have young ones with them," another voice said, and they all looked around to see Solas there. "Am I intruding? I could hear you all all the way down the tower."

"Were your ears burning, Chuckles?"

Solas' eyebrows furrowed as he touched his ears softly, as if to check. "I don't—Ah I see. Were you speaking of me?"

"About your preferences of books, only, nothing bad, I assure you," Dorian said.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Solas said, smirking slightly. "In any case, the mages are not all adults, if you had forgotten."

"Are they still running around your study?" Varric wondered, to which Solas frowned.

"I catch them every few days. I don't know how they keep getting past me!"

"Do we need to set a guard? A mabari perhaps?"

"I set wards, Inquisitor. The little ones get through them; why would a person be any different?"

"They might play with the mabari," Lapin said simply, and the two elves stared at each other for a second.

"Perhaps a good dose of discipline, as they should be taught by their caretakers, would do the trick." Lapin smirked at this.

"You don't like children, Solas?"

"Well behaved children I find perfectly amiable. Even young magelings learning to control their gifts, or young warriors who like to run around with wooden swords—all fine. Children should know their place, know what is allowed and what isn't."

"Children are children, no matter how you make it out," Varric said, shifting on his feet and scratching at the stubble on his chin. "Maybe instead of punishing these kids you can offer to teach them."

"I hardly have time for that," Solas defended quickly, tips of his ears turning pink. "Between—"

"I actually don't think that's a bad idea," Lapin broke in, in which everyone else went silent. "They obviously have talent; why not nurture it instead of telling them its wrong to use it?"

Solas considered him for a moment, head tilting slightly. "You are… right, of course. Perhaps I will go and speak with Fiona about them." He started to turn, but paused midstep. "Come, Varric, this was your idea. You can teach them to spin stories to help deceive their superiors."

Varric followed him, saying, "Oh, I think you're good enough at deceiving all on your own."

Their footsteps receded, and then Dorian and Lapin were alone again. They glanced at each other, and Dorian cleared his throat a little. "I think they make a fine couple," he said in a light tone, but it made Lapin laugh.

"Quite the pair, those two," he agreed amiably, now raising the book to begin to read the title. He knew what it said, and after a few seconds of his brain working, he could read it too. "Why did you pick this one?"

"Its interesting," Dorian assured him, stepping to him and opening up the book, still in Lapin's hands. "Look here," he said, pointing at an illustration of some qunari and mages battling, "qunari! No story ever had a qunari in it that wasn't exciting." He was looking at the book, but Lapin was looking at him. He realized after a second and met the gaze. "What?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"I swear, it was just a random page," Dorian said lightly, but Lapin didn't budge. "Of course I did, rabbit," he said in a low voice. "We have your image to protect and preserve after all."

"I don't think anyone cares beyond me getting shit done."

"Or… that you stared down an Archdemon, or walked out of the Fade, or sealed the Breach right?" He snorted a little. "Let's not take any chances, shall we? Let the public keep on believing you're perfect." Lapin tilted his head slightly.

"Those were our friends, Dorian. Both of them have seen me struggle to read evidence while out. Both will read it aloud from over my shoulder. They know, or they just think I'm an idiot. I can't decide which."

"Well, we will have to get them to stop doing that. How will you ever learn that way?" Dorian said, taking it all in stride. His fingers closed the book and withdrew. "And for the record, no one thinks you're an idiot. Well, no one that matters."

"Dorian-" Lapin said, turning to face Dorian as he was turning away. "I am grateful. Thank you. I didn't mean to sound like I was put off by it."

"I honestly don't think I could ever be mad at you," Dorian assured him, turning and walking to sit down again. He patted right beside him in the large chair, and after a moment of hesitation, Lapin joined him. "Alright, nice and cozy. Ready to read?" Dorian's arm went around his shoulders as the elf opened up the book slowly to the title page.


	2. Chapter 2

"The excavation is going to be slow, Lieutenant. There was a mountain of snow dropped on top of it."

"Yes, Commander. I will remind them."

"Let them know that if they care that much about results and clearing the land, they can pitch in and help with the effort."

"I will, ser," the lieutenant said, saluting Cullen with a pound of a fist on his chest and scurrying off. Lapin had to turn to the side to avoid the man as he walked through the doorway of Cullen's office.

"Inquisitor," the commander said in a soft voice, eyes down on a report before they were sharp and on him. "Sorry—I know. Lapin. What can I do for you?"

Lapin glanced around out the door, then back at the commander, arching a brow. "You're clearing Haven?"

"We're certainly attempting to. Most of Haven's residents have taken up here, but Fereldan wants a memorial—a village there too, at the very least. It has a long history."

"It's a good idea," the elf said with a nod. "Let them rebuild."

"Exactly. A place for a pilgrimage," Cullen said in an approving tone, nodding. "Are you simply checking in, or are you here to save me from paperwork?"

Lapin smirked. "Need a break, Commander?"

"I wouldn't altogether mind a distraction for a while," he conceded. "Maybe we can play another game of chess?"

"You'll have to remind me of the rules," Lapin said as an agreement, and they started heading outdoors. "I'm sure a few more games and you won't have to do that."

Cullen chuckled as he settled down into his seat, tweaking the pieces into their places. "I forget its not as second nature to most people as it is to me. You've really never played before?"

"I'd heard of it, but no, I've never played myself before we did," he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Cullen matched his movements, but he had a beard to scratch.

They sat for a while and played a game, and then another. Halfway through this game, a messenger came and they had to pause for a while. Lapin assured Cullen it was fine, and went to procure some snacks. He strolled down the stairs with a light hum, heading directly for the kitchens.

They were hot, as they always were, but the elves there grinned at seeing him, and he stayed for a while to chat with them as they cooked and baked, sampling food (for the good of the Inquisition of course) before he got a bin of goodies to take back with him to the Commander. He paused on his way out at the tavern for some milk, and soon he was climbing up the stairs carefully.

"_You_ are playing chess?" Came a lovely yet deep voice, and he peered around the milk bottle to see Cassandra, looking like she just got done with a workout.

"The Commander is teaching me," Lapin said in his defense, setting down the snacks and the bottles of milk on the side of the chess board. "I'm afraid I have no eye for strategy."

"You give yourself too little credit," she said, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes as wind whipped across her skin. "One would hope that the commander of our armies would be good at strategy and tactics, if only in a little board game."

"'Little' she says," Cullen scoffed, returning and settling back into his chair. He spotted the snacks and popped open his little bottle of milk. "Chess teaches you how to think, Seeker. For a warrior his blade needs to be as sharp as his mind." He paused. "Or his arrows."

Cassandra smiled a little, her eyes still closed and her head back as she relaxed. "Its still a game, Cullen."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Cullen replied, peering over at the bin that Lapin had brought. "What did you get?"

Lapin popped the top of the bin and revealed an assortment of hand pies—savory and sweet.

"Maker's breath—if you were a woman I would kiss you right now."

"I don't think Lapin cares either way," Cassandra said in a quiet tone. Lapin laughed softly.

"A fine jest," he said, but his tone was a little dry. "Care for a hand-pie, Cass?" Cullen had already taken one, and it was half gone, his cheek full as he chewed and considered the board at the same time. He was doing his best to ignore that 'joke.' He didn't want to think about it.

"Perhaps… just one," she said, and was almost a blur as she was over next to them, carefully picking out two. "These seem to have… stuck together," she said in a low tone, taking a bite as she walked away, presumably to bathe.

They were silent for a few minutes as they played and snacked. "I'm fine with being friends," Cullen said suddenly, and Lapin paused in his chewing, eyebrows raised. "I know she was just joking. I just wanted to assure you that I'm fine. With us being friends, that is."

Lapin swallowed, and then smirked a little. "I'm fine with it too," he said simply. "Was there any doubt in that?"

"You did ask me, back in Haven, do you remember?"

"I remember how uncomfortable I made you."

"Right, well. I was, for a while. Then I decided to take it as a compliment and save the village. I figured that if I died, at least knowing the Herald found me attractive might earn me a ticket to the Maker's side." He was smirking now.

"I'm actually unsure if I know of anyone who finds you unattractive, Commander. Even Sera can't admit to it." Lapin took a long drink of his milk, licking his lips afterwards. "In any case, you can't blame me for asking."

"I wasn't trying to," he assured the elf, considering the board between them. They were silent for a few more minutes, and it seemed to Lapin that Cullen was dragging out his inevitable win. "I'm not entirely opposed to the idea."

"I'm sorry—what?"

Cullen decidedly avoided the elf's eyes. "I don't know. I've never given it much thought before, I suppose, never really thought about romance at all. And then I see you and Dorian, and you're happy. It makes me consider—makes me want something like that."

Lapin laughed a little, leaning down over the board to catch Cullen's eyes. "You'll find someone Cullen. We won't be at war forever." He paused, having made the Commander smile, and leaned back into his chair. "Have you considered Cassandra?"

"For what?" Cullen wondered bluntly, before his cheeks went pink. "No! I mean, no—I haven't—I don't—"

"It was just a question, Cullen," Lapin said softly, picking out a sweet handpie. "I think that you two would mesh well together." Cullen ran a hand through his hair with a soft sigh.

"We're friends, Inquisitor. Close friends perhaps, but nothing more. I don't intend it to be."

He shrugged, biting into the pie. "A lot can happen in a few years. I'm sure you'll find someone."

"You have too much faith in my abilities; I'm not like Dorian. When I go to talk to a woman, the words just don't seem to come out right."

Lapin chewed thoughtfully, watching him. "You seem to have no issues with the advisors or my inner circle."

"Well… no. Except for Vivienne at times. Her views on Templars are very traditional, and I find that slightly off-putting, actually. I get so used to mages simply disliking me because of who I used to be." He shifted a piece forward with a slide of his finger. "And besides, when its about the Inquisition, work, its different than on a personal level. Throw me into a den of she-wolves and I guarantee I won't come out looking like a knight."

Lapin laughed easily. "Why is it so much different?"

"They look at you with those eyes. You must have seen it; you talk to Leliana about her work and they are cold, cunning, and calculating. You ask her about her nug, and they get soft, and the words flow out of her almost without a filter. Two sides of the same coin that altogether makes me nervous."

"I wasn't aware you and Leliana were close."

"We met during the Blight, actually, when she was traveling with the Hero of Ferelden. We've kept in touch as much as I do with anyone, though I am pretty sure she was keeping tabs on me while I was in Kirkwall." He frowned a little as he thought about it. "I have my suspicions that she is the reason Cassandra decided to recruit me there."

"She must've made quite the impression on you," Lapin said carefully.

"She was just a Sister back then, not Sister Nightingale. She was different, a Bard. And, what's more, the Hero of Ferelden trusted her and looked for her input, even when she didn't need it. Looking back, I'm glad that they did. That place was a mess."

Silence followed this for a minute. "And no I don't see myself with her, either."

Lapin grinned. "I never suggested that," he said, sighing as he looked at the board. "She scares me a little actually."

"She what?" Cullen laughed, covering up his mouth as he had just taken a drink of milk. "She scares you?" He wondered once he had recovered his voice. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"Did Dorian tell you that?" Lapin wondered, looking at Cullen appraisingly. "He loves telling lies about me."

"He might have," he replied non-commitingly. "So… our Spymaster scares you."

"Have you spoken with her about the Chantry?"

"A bit," Cullen said, sounding hesitant.

"Recently?" Their eyes met, and Cullen cleared his throat. Lapin took that as a no. "She feels like people should be forced to an epiphany within the Chantry—to be forced to embrace the different races, that all mages should be free."

"By itself, that doesn't sound all too bad."

"Well, no. The principle behind it is solid. I'd like to see more of my own people exposed to the Chant, and I know that dwarves have some interest in it as well. However…" He leaned back a little, running a hand through his short hair. A habit he had picked up from Cullen, actually. "Forcing people to accept it? And you saw what happened when the mages got their freedom all at once."

"I did. What do you think about that?"

Lapin was quiet for a moment, and he looked out over the hold. "I'm… not sure. Part of me says, 'that could be really bad,' and this other part of me says, 'we need academies, like in Tevinter.' No matter what happens, its clear that it needs to change. Mages need to be taught so that they're safe, and should be given the option to study if they wish to, leave and have a normal family life, serve in the armies and as healers… how much different would the world be if that happened? Would it be for the better?"

"I actually agree with you. I saw how it was in Kirkwall, and I never want to see that happen again. Confining mages solves nothing, and just breeds resentment. But at the same time, I don't want an Imperium. Mages shouldn't be second citizens, but also they can't make everyone else secondary, either."

They had stopped playing now, as Lapin had once again lost horribly, and were lounging back in their chairs. "In any case, yes, the thought of forcing people to accept something so radical scares me. I think people will come to that conclusion on their own, especially with us as an example."

"I hope you're right," Cullen said, his eyes focusing on something behind Lapin. "Ah, it seems I've been away too long." Lapin turned and saw a messenger looking a little nervous at approaching both the commander and the Inquisitor.

"Go back to work, Cullen," he conceded. "Thanks for… schooling me in the game again."

"You'll get there, Lapin," Cullen said, standing. His knees cracked a little as he did. "We'll have to do this again, at some point."

"If you at least try to talk to some women," Lapin said, standing as well.

"I can't promise that. There's simply too much to do," he replied, and went to greet the messenger, who, if possible, looked even more scared. Lapin scooped up the empty bottles and the bin and started to head back to the kitchen to deliver them, but a maid came and took them from him with a slight bow halfway across the path.

He stood there a little awkwardly then, hand through his hair again as he looked around. He actually wasn't sure what to do, as he rarely had free time, so he decided to stride over to the stables.

Lapin had never been particularly fond of horses, or mounts in general, but he liked to look at them. He would pat them from over the gate, use them out in the field when necessary, and he was slowly warming up to the idea. Having Master Dennet as their horsemaster was certainly a plus: he had created the stables at Skyhold almost entirely from scratch, exactly to his specifications, and now the horses and other mounts pranced along in paddocks.

He wasn't surprised as he got closer that Blackwall was out at the chopping block, chopping up wood for the kitchen fires. He had a sizable stack set to the side, and as he watched, a servant came, grabbed an armful, and scurried away again. Blackwall didn't even seem to notice, swinging down his axe again. The sound sent a small chill up Lapin's spine, in a very good way.

He came and leaned against the well, watching him for a few minutes before Blackwall paused, looking at him. "Enjoying the show?" He said, his voice gruff and a little out of breath. Lapin smirked.

"A little," he said with a slight shrug. "I enjoy watching the fear you instill in the kitchen boys more, though."

"They're alright," Blackwall said, striding over to draw up the bucket for a ladle of water.

"Don't they know you're about as ferocious as a stuffed bear?"

The warden chuckled, not responding until he had drank almost half the bucket. "No, and I'd much prefer it to stay that way." Lapin made a small noise, and Blackwall chuckled, leaning against the well also. "Could you imagine that getting out to the Venatori? Lot of good I would do you then."

"Well, you would catch them off guard at least."

"Probably, but at what cost?"

Lapin chuckled a little, head tilting up to look at him. "I don't know, might be worth it to see kids climbing all over you."

"You would enjoy that, I'm sure." He replaced the bucket down the well and heaved a sigh, watching as the servant came and took another armful. "That should be enough for now."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty certain I saw some trees that need punishing."

"You'll just have to come back another day," Blackwall teased, letting out a low breath and heading to his barn. Lapin followed, and it didn't seem to surprise the warden. "Did you come by for a reason?"

"I don't know. Everyone else seems so busy. When I'm not out or dealing with issues here, I'm not sure what I should be doing."

"Well, maybe you should take up a hobby?" He suggested, patting his latest woodworking project. Lapin pondered it for a moment.

"I had actually considered asking Solas to teach me some more elven. Do you think he would?"

"I think he would enjoy that, actually, once you persuaded him to do it."

"I've never heard anyone speak as much as him. I don't understand most of it, just enough to get the general meaning. I feel inadequate."

"You have other qualities; you don't need to feel like you're not enough," Blackwall assured him, opening up a flask of juice and splashing some down. "I did hear that Sera wanted to challenge you to an archery competition." Lapin groaned, and Blackwall chuckled. "I'm actually not sure which of you is better."

"Does Sera take down large spiders from the rookery's ceiling without hurting a crow?"

"… not that I know of," Blackwall said, hesitantly.

"Exactly," Lapin said happily, rocking up on his tiptoes before back down on his heels. "Of course if I lose, I'll never hear the end of it."

"'Your breeches are too big. They're in danger of getting nicked,'" Blackwall imitated Sera, causing Lapin to laugh easily. "Go on then," he encouraged, shooing him out. "I want to bathe before supper."

Lapin took the cue and left, heading up to the Keep, taking in a deep breath of the mountain air along the way. Fresh, but with hints of the Inquisition floating on it. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

"You three look like you're having a slumber party," Blackwall said, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway of the room that Lapin had taken as his study. It happened to be an unused space in his quarters.

Dorian was laying on the couch, feet up and a book above him, reading intently. At the table, Solas and Lapin sat. Lapin was simultaneously learning Elven… and reading and writing. It was something, even if it was Elven.

"It's called studying, Blackwall. If you had had an education at all, you would know that," Dorian said from behind his book. The warden frowned at the man, who, of course, didn't notice.

"Did you need something?" Solas wondered, while tapping the sheet, urging Lapin to continue his writing.

"No, not really," Blackwall said, not budging from where he was standing. "Just looking for something to do."

"Come and sit," Solas offered, standing and going to the bookshelf on the wall. "When we were out, we found these books on Grey Warden history," he said in a quiet tone before pulling down a couple and setting them in front of an empty chair. "You might find something useful in them."

Blackwall hesitated; it was plain in his face that he wanted nothing less than to sit and read for hours, but it was in turmoil. He wanted to be here with his friends. He wanted to help. Ultimately, that part of him won out, and he sat down, turning over the books carefully. "Where were you that you found these?"

"Storm Coast, actually," Lapin said, looking up from his copying. "Leliana's people had to rebind them, so hopefully the pages are all in order."

"Well, that would certainly explain the smell."

"A danger of your profession," Solas said, leaning over to peer down at the paper Lapin had been copying onto. "Pay attention, da'len, or you will have to start all over."

"Yes, hahren," Lapin murmured, eyes returning to his work.

"I have to admit, Solas," Dorian stated, book falling a little to look at him. "I rather enjoy you like this, ordering the Inquisitor around. Rather liberating isn't it, after following him around day after day?"

"I didn't think I would enjoy teaching, but I find it quite amenable, actually," Solas said, leaning back in his chair, arm on the table. "Those children I have taken to teaching are catching on rather quickly. Its remarkable, actually."

Blackwall glanced up from his book. Glad for a distraction, he said, "Did you have any children, Solas?"

"Not that I'm aware of," he replied, slightly amused at the question. "Of course, half the world could be related to me. Would it matter? I have hardly led a life that allowed for such things as attachment."

"_Do_ you have family?" Dorian wondered. "You've never spoken about any family; not your mother, or father—not even a distant cousin."

"I remember my younger years very little. My first real memories were on the battlefield, and the friends and enemies I made there. I don't talk about them because I don't remember them."

"I do wish I had that problem," Dorian said, book lifting up again. Solas watched him for a second before making a small noise.

"It certainly simplifies matters," he murmured, looking down at Lapin's copying again. "Have you ever written before?"

Lapin's cheeks flushed. "Dorian was teaching me a little but… no," he admitted quietly.

"I can tell. Your lines are sloppy."

"Remember he grew up amongst hippies who took no stock in learning important things like writing, Solas. It isn't his fault. Entirely."

"I remember, Dorian." They glanced at each other again. "You have been working with him?"

"Considerably. Should have seen him when I first got him. He is improving in all regards."

Blackwall made a disgusted noise, and everyone looked at him.

"Please get your mind out of the bedroom, my dear Warden, we are having an actual intelligent conversation," Dorian said, glaring at him. "Though you aren't wrong."

"Dorian!" Lapin said hotly, splotching his paper.

"What? I'm proud of you," he said in a calm voice, smiling behind his book.

Solas set a new piece of paper in front of Lapin, tugging away the other one. "Now you get to start again. If Josephine can write on a piece of wood while standing, you can certainly master the talent while sitting." Lapin ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "You were the one who came to me?"

"Yes, hahren," Lapin said, and he began his writing again, feeling like his handwriting looked like a drunken child's.

"What do you mean?" Cullen asked with a sigh, eyes hooded as he stared at Leliana.

"I mean that they have simply disappeared. My agents are good, Commander. If they were hurt, or if they had a struggle—we would know already. Something has happened."

"I'll send out a patrol in that area and see if they can pick up anything. I would suggest, however, that you take this to the Inquisitor. He's proven useful at this kind of thing."

"He has enough to worry about, as do we all." Leliana adjusted her hood slightly. "We find our distractions where we can, don't we Commander?"

Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Do we?"

"That we do," she said with a slight smile. "Don't try to hide things from me. It'll only make me find out sooner." She gave him a wink and headed out.

"Maker's breath," he said softly, eyes dropping to his desk. He picked up a report, and stared at it, but he wasn't really looking at it. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

It was a few days ago. He was walking the ramparts, getting some air after watching some recruits bash each other up pretty bad, and he saw a figure sitting on the wall, looking down into the keep below.

He had scanned the wall around the figure, but none of his men were visible. He had said a curse under his breath, rushing over to the spot silently, and then he had pulled out his sword. He didn't need to do more than that.

"You know I could see you when you saw me, right?" A female voice. It almost made him drop his guard, but he didn't.

"What are you doing here? Get down!"

"Refugee. No one woke me up when they evacuated my Circle. Really makes you feel loved, right? Sure." She turned around, pushing back her hood a little. "Relax, Templar, I'm not dangerous."

"You got into my Hold, past my men—and you're a mage?" He snorted a little. "Don't tell me to relax."

"Your men? Your Hold?" She smirked, eyes looking him over, and falling on his pauldrons. "No, you're dressed too fancy for a Templar." She tapped her small chin, dark skin glinting a little. "You can't be Commander Cullen, can you?"

He pressed the tip of his sword to her shoulder. "Enough. Who are you? Is there any reason why I shouldn't lock you up right now?"

"Peace, man," she said in an amused tone, dropping her hood down completely. She revealed long, sleek black hair tightly plaited down her back, but looking a little frizzed thanks to her journey, deep caramel skin, and a face that was decidedly… elven? Human? Dwarven? He couldn't decide. She looked like a bit of everything. "I'm here to join you, not fight you. I'm a mage, sure. Name's Elana."

"What are you doing here?"

"To… join you. I just said that. You are still recruiting?"

"Prove it," he growled softly, and she leaned forward, a gloved finger trailing up his sword fearlessly.

"As a forgotten mage, I decided to do a bit of espionage," she said, lifting up his sword so she could reach into her bag. He sheathed it after a second to take the sheafs of paper she gave him. "I trailed some Red Templars to this old Thaig in the Hinterlands. They were digging up some weird shit, Commander. Mostly red lyrium. Makes my blood shiver."

"Mine too," he said, coming to lean next to her, eyes over her map.

"Anyway, there wasn't many of them, so I snuck in. Picked up a few correspondences. Thought you might find them useful." She tugged a sheet from the bottom for him to look at. "Some are obviously older, but from the code its clear they're locations. I know your spymaster might like that. And this one," she said, tugging out a rattier looking paper, "is interesting. It references a few people that I've never heard of—but might be important."

"Samson," Cullen murmured, fingers grasping at the paper. "That traitorous piece of—" He stopped, looking up at her. "I'm sorry."

She cocked her head to the side. "Perfectly alright, Commander. So, is it all good? Am I in?" Big, bright green eyes stared at him, and he took in a deep breath.

"Well, I… I have no objections. However I will need to—" He broke off as she hugged him around the middle. He stared at her, arms out to his sides, unsure of what to do. "Elana, was it? I… I don't…"

"No I don't care," she said in a happy tone before pulling back and readjusting his pauldrons. "Whatever you need to do. Its just good to like talk to someone again, you know?"

"Right," he said hesitantly, taking in a few deep breaths stealthily as he looked down at the correspondences and the map. "I'll make sure this is put to good use. In the meantime, you should report in. Its up to you: Grand Enchantress Fiona is in the library if you wish to join your fellow mages, or you can go directly to Leliana up in the Rookery. I could also use you as a scout, or we could find another place for you if—"

"Sounds great," she said, interrupting him again. "You put me where you need me most, Commander. I serve you, and not anyone else." They stared at each other for a moment, and then he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, I do have a matter that I need attended to," he said, inclining his head as he started to walk back to his office. She followed, replacing her hood over her hair. "I think that the children are getting into my office. I keep finding things not where they're supposed to be, and my desk is continually wobbling."

"The children?" She wondered for a second, before catching on. "You mean the magelings?"

"We don't have many others here at the moment, as the refugee families stick together, more or less." He opened up the door to his office, and instantly a messenger came to him. He accepted the message with a nod before looking back at Elana. "Wait," he told the messenger, and then handed the papers to Elana, "take her up to see Leliana."

"Yesser," the messenger said with a salute, and turned on his heel. Elana giggled as she retreated, waving to him over her shoulder with a nose crinkle. He smiled despite himself as he watched her leave.

He jumped back to the present, still staring at the report. "Elana!" He barked, and a few seconds later she appeared before him, looking puzzled. He looked up at her, then up at the ceiling, wondering where she had been hiding. "Did you hear that?"

"Missing patrol, spymaster thinks we're doing the nasty. Which one do you want me to handle?"

"Handle—I—" He cleared his throat, dropping the report. "The former. Maybe the latter when you return."

She smirked, glancing at the doors, two of which were open. She closed them with a wave of her hand and stepped around the desk, looking up at him. "Are you sure you want me to handle the latter?"

"Not …" He stared down at her. "I think you're getting my meaning misconstrued, Elana."

Her face fell a little, and she took another step towards him. Her eyes narrowed a little up at him. "Are you sure? We could either clear the rumour or confirm it with a few right words to the right people."

"And how do you plan on handling it?"

"Well… I guess that depends on what happens after I find this missing patrol," she said simply, arching an eyebrow at him. His eyes searched over her face and was reminded, again, of how pretty she was, even if he couldn't exactly determine her heritage. She patted his cheek softly, smiling easily. "Give me the info. I'll find some intel and be back in a few days. Think you'll pluck up some courage by then?"

"Give me time, please. I only did just meet you."

"And I delivered you Sera," she countered, snatching up the report from his desk. He didn't attempt to stop her. "Alright. Good. Let's see what's up with our guys."

"Do you need a squad behind you, just in case?" He wondered. "You are an apostate."

"Yes, because mages are so hard to recognize when they don't wear mage robes or carry a staff," she said non-chalantly, flipping over a page. She glanced up at him when he didn't respond. "I'll be alright, Cullen, I promise. Its just an investigation. Woe on the poor sod who thinks I'm a simple peasant girl until I blow their brain out through the back of their head."

He laughed lightly. "I have to admit, having my own private agent… it is kind of exhilarating."

"Are you sure that's not my dark skin?"

"No, actually it only adds to your mystery," he said warmly. "Here, take the report and go. I'll see you when you get back."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Certe, Commander," she murmured, and then she had turned and she was gone. In her absence, he touched his cheek softly.

"And why are you coming to me on this?" Varric wondered, arms crossed as he looked up at Lapin with a critical eye. He shrugged a little. "What's this got to do with me?"

"A thaig studying red lyrium?" Lapin said, raising his eyebrows. "You really know nothing about it?"

Varric took in a slow breath. "Alright, look. I did have someone looking into that thaig, but something must have happened to her. She wouldn't betray me, or my trust."

"Varric, you promised!" The Inquisitor, said, his voice raising a little.

"This wasn't even related!" Varric answered. "I had her looking into red lyrium way before the Seeker came to me—how was I to know?"

"Is this not what we have been doing? Destroying red lyrium deposits?"

"Where are you even getting this information?"

"Leliana! Leliana gave it to me, Varric!" The dwarf turned to look at his table, and Lapin followed, having to bend down to lean on the table. "If she knows, Cassandra probably knows. So tell me everything. Right now. Who is she?"

"She's… a blacksmith. She wanted to help. She was the one who made that container for my red lyrium sharp. So… I gave her the way into that Thaig that Bartrand and I found. Thought it might be useful. I swear—I haven't heard from her in months."

"Anything else?"

Varric shrugged a little again. "If I think of anything, I'll let you know. I'll try to get in touch with her."

"Alright," Lapin said, standing back up straight. He rolled his shoulders and fixed his armour in a swift move. "We need to gather more intel, but I think we should go in soon. Find out what we can."

"Yeah, Inquisitor," Varric said with a light sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's a shadow," Cole said quietly, and Lapin looked up from his reading to see him.

"Who is?"

"The mage. Cullen found her, Leliana knows her, but she is a shadow. Only seen when she wants to be."

Lapin leaned back in his seat, book falling to his lap. "Yes, but who?"

"Yes," Cole answered simply, adjusting the wrappings on his hands quietly, and the quiet permeated for a few moments. "Ask the commander. He gets red. Like radishes."

"Interesting."

"Like you get red."

"What? I do not."

"You do. Soft fingers trailing up your back, hot breath—"

"Cole, please," Lapin said, cutting him off. He could feel his cheeks flushing. "Do you gain pleasure from watching others?"

"I make sure others aren't hurting. Happens more often than you think. Than anyone thinks."

"But… you know Dorian would never hurt me. You still watch?"

"Sometimes."

"So… you watch other people too right? Anyone I might be surprised about?"

"Krem is a man but… isn't. He eyes the bards in the tavern, and the girls in the kitchens, but sits. And drinks. Bull does. Krem sits. Cassandra reads. Varric is… sad."

"Sad?"

"I… am not sure. It seems so. I'm not sure how to fix it. I would have to leave and find someone. And I… can't. You need me."

Lapin looked at Cole critically. "If we can help him, you should tell me. We have resources. We could find—whoever it is." He glanced down at his book as he folded the page so he could stand up without worrying, and when he did, he found himself alone. "Cole," he said, and ran a hand through his hair. He tucked the book to his side and got up to go back inside.

"Inquisitor."

He jumped as he reached the doorway and Leliana was standing there, arms crossed over her chest. "Mind if I have a word?"

"Of course not," he said, patting his leg with his book a little. He'd much rather be spending time with Dorian, but the look on her face said that it was important. Something relevant.

"I see you've been reading," she said as she walked out to the balcony, taking that time to look all round them.

"Yeah… Solas and Dorian have been teaching me."

"Good. Its an essential skill. I didn't know you had any trouble with it. Why didn't you say something?"

"I knew enough to get by. I just never had any reason to pursue it… academically or otherwise. And now I do."

"No, you're right," Leliana said, and she stepped over closer, eyes keen on him. "You talked to Varric, yes?"

"I did. He's trying to locate his contact." He paused, and she didn't say anything, so he arched an eyebrow. "How did you find this out?"

"One of the Commander's men brought some correspondences to my attention. I had never seen her before." She looked over his shoulder, eyes focusing on something far past the gardens. "I've been trying to find out about her, but she's like a ghost. No record, no one remembers her in the inns or towns on the way here—its very strange."

"Cole said that she was a shadow." Lapin shrugged. "Whatever that means. He suggested I ask Cullen about her."

"That was actually my idea. Just bring it up casually. I don't know who she is, or if she's using him—or if she is really on our side. She very well might be a double agent."

"Well, two people worried about it is enough for me. I'll talk to him. Maybe over a game of chess."

"Thank you," Leliana said, taking a step back, fingers on his chin softly. "You always listen. I… appreciate it. Its something I have sorely missed."

He gave her a small, hesitant smile. "Of course. I trust you, Leliana."

"Do you?" She wondered, eyes on his intently. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"With my life, and everyone's lives," he assured her. "That has never been in question. Your hunches have proven useful in the past."

"Good," she said, popping a smile at him. She walked back in to the rookery without another word, and he ran a hand along his jaw carefully, stretching it a little. He then followed, heading straight down the stairs, and down into the library.

"Was it odd?" Solas asked one day, not long after their trek into the ill-gotten future. They had been in the mountains still, and as Lapin was working on new arrows, having been sitting in amiable silence with his fellow elf, he jumped a little.

"Was… what odd?" Lapin asked softly, afraid he knew the answer.

"Going into that future where you ceased to exist?" Solas leaned forward a little, even though there was no one else around. "What was it like?"

"Frightening," Lapin answered honestly, keeping his eyes on his work for another minute before looking up into his very intense eyes. "You did hear about it?"

"I read your report on it," the elf said, nodding a little. "But… some things don't add up for me." Lapin raised his eyebrows for the elder to continue. "I wasn't there at all? None of the other advisors?"

"No, actually. Fiona, Blackwall, and Cass were in the cells, along with one of the mages we met in Redcliffe. I'm sure there were other cells we simply didn't see… but if any of our team knew that anyone else were there… they didn't say. I'm sure they would have." He paused, eyes on Solas, whose gaze hadn't shifted. "That doesn't mean they killed you. You could have been leading a resistance."

A few seconds more followed of silence before Solas stirred. "You're right. I escaped Templars for long enough; I'm sure I could have avoided a demon army and Corypheus."

"Is that sarcasm, hahren?"

"Slightly," he answered with a smirk, hand over his bald dome as he thought it over. "In your report… you talked about possession by red lyrium."

"Yeah. They had some kind of blood—something. I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Dorian. However, Fiona was growing red lyrium out of her. She couldn't move."

"They were infected?"

"I suppose. Like the red Templars now. Except… worse." They both fell silent again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. "I'm glad I didn't see you like that," he finally blurted out.

"Why?"

"When I see Cass or Blackwall or even Leliana now, I see that future of them, and it scares me. I catch their eyes, and find myself relieved when they don't glow."

"It was a real future, even if it will never come to pass in this reality; it did happen, but you changed it. That's what matters." Solas reached out to touch his shoulder warmly. "You won't ever see them like that; you won't ever hear their voices echo."

"I hope you're right," Lapin said softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

A few days later into the trek, Dorian had found him, and they had walked together for a time. "I am very glad you're alright," Dorian had said to him, glancing at him and almost tripping in the snow.

"And I'm glad you weren't eaten by the dragon."

Dorian let out a loud laugh. "Oh, come now, do you really think such a gruesome end would come to someone like me? Perish the thought."

"Would you not blast it outwards from its stomach?"

"If it came to that? Possibly. I would certainly try." He paused, walking still, and brushed some snow off of his armour with a light touch. "Back on topic, though—I am amazingly glad you're alive, and walking around and everything. You had me severely worried."

"Me too," Lapin said simply, pink rising into his cheeks, unbidden. "I mean—I was worried. I was alive but I don't know how long I trekked through the snow. If Cullen hadn't found me—"

"We never stopped looking. We held out hope," Dorian cut in, a hand on Lapin's back, spreading radiating heat through him. It was a welcome gesture, and there was quiet crunching of the snow for a few moments before Lapin found words again.

"I'm… grateful. For you—for everyone. I don't know what we would have done without your help."

"You would have ceased to exist, and the world would have fallen on Cassandra's shoulders to fix—and, well, you saw how well _that_ worked out." Lapin shook his head a little. "Deny it all you want, but you know its true. The Inquisition—and the world—needs you."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Dorian wondered, genuinely, eyebrows raised. "The world needs me, of course. Absolutely."

"No, I meant—"

"Yes, I need you as well. Maker knows no one else here trusts me like you do. Have you seen the dirty looks I've gotten?"

"They'll warm up to you, it just might take some time. We are fighting your countrymen, afterall."

"I don't think any of them will warm up to me quite as you have," Dorian said happily, warming hand trailing up to run through Lapin's short hair before removing itself. That act was enough for Lapin's face to redden and for him to lose his footing more often than not. A terrible flirt, Dorian was, and only made more pronounced by the fact that Lapin didn't know quite what to make of these feelings. Attraction towards a human? A Tevinter? A man?

He ran a cold, gloved hand down his face in an attempt to clear it of reddening blood, and to clear his head of thoughts he shouldn't be having in a mountain pass. Dorian glanced behind them, and then forward, down further into the pass. "Sweet Andraste… just how much further is this mysterious place of Solas'?"

"He said to the North," Lapin answered, glancing behind them as well. It was a veritable army behind them, but from this far up front, it was simply a mass of people and animals. "It can't be too much farther."

"Are you sure? He could simply be pulling your leg."

"Look behind us, Dorian," Lapin said, his tone a bit firmer than usual. "Those people are depending on this information. Solas wouldn't put them into danger, not without due cause." Dorian's gaze returned to the mass behind them.

"I do believe you care about them as much as they care for you."

"If I don't, who will?" Lapin wondered, and Dorian leaned down to kiss his cheek softly.

"It wasn't a critique. It's a good thing." He paused, fingers coming to the elf's chin softly. Lapin kept his eyes down, entire face flushing again. "Wait, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Dorian, I—I mean—"

"Ah. I am," Dorian said in a curt tone, and turned from him, feet taking him down into the valley ahead of the Herald. He rushed to follow.

"That's not what I—" Lapin then found his mouth full of snow, and he tumbled forward. Choking, he gave a muffled yell, and Dorian caught him before he made it too far down the hill, creating a snow bank below them so they stopped. The elf spat out the snow and water mix into the snow beside them, and looked at Dorian, whom he was entangled with. They worked to disentangle themselves for a second, before they began to laugh. Lapin still didn't know who began first, but nevertheless he wrapped his arms warmly around Dorian. Despite his words, Dorian didn't hesitate to return the embrace.

"Not uncomfortable," he said after he had caught his breath, and their laughter echoed away. "I just—its new for me. But I like it, I think."

"That is a relief," came the quiet reply, and a soft kiss at his neck. "I'll be here, whenever you decide you absolutely love it and will make the exception only for me."

Lapin laughed again, quieter this time, and he could feel Dorian's smirk on his neck. "And hopefully we will arrive soon. The commander can lead his armies, and we can get a few moments to ourselves."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! The last chapter was kind of a cumulation of a lot of little things, but this chapter is more in line with the main story! If you want to read anything- I'm treating these like mini sitcoms- make sure to leave me a little thing with ideas! Who hooks up? WHO KNOWS!**

**Want some smut? You have to let me know! (Otherwise it'll just be little sweet things like this)**

Elana looked down from her perch at the Venatori below, fingers wrapped around the stone of her ledge. Her eyes under her hood narrowed a little as she did, but the mages below didn't see her; she made sure of that.

As a mage in the Circle, she had been taught to keep her powers and magic in check; if she failed to, demons would come and get her in the Fade. Outwardly, she had always been good, you know, when she was being watched. When she was alone, however, it was a different story.

Rather than fearing the demons and spirits of the Fade, she had learned to interact with them safely. She had no great magic, and she never had. In fact, she was nearly normal. She didn't need magic to move mountains or command armies. She instead went and learned practical things—lighting candles, opening and closing doors, and, of course, learning to fade into shadows. It was a simple little thing to do, to get someone to forget to see you. How often do people really pay attention to shadows, anyway?

Actually, the story she had told the Commander was true: she was asleep when the Circle was evacuated. When she awoke, there were a few Tranquil wandering around, and quite a number of Templars. The last thing she had wanted was to be captured, tortured, killed—so she hid, like she had done thousands of times.

She went north for a while after she escaped the Circle, back to her homeland of Tevinter. She fit in easily there, but she knew she couldn't stay. Her family turned her out, urged her away before their master came, and she was caught there too. With minimal magic, and no resources, she turned her attentions back to the south. She thought that maybe she could help out the mages—or lend her services to Orlais or Fereldan maybe? It wasn't until she heard what the Inquisition had done, and what it planned to do, that she had a final idea in her mind. Hope.

And, thus, she came to be in the service of the Commander of the Inquisition. Elana had made sure that only he had seen her, had timed it just right. The last thing she had wanted was to be caught in Circle drama once again. He used to be a Templar, so she felt safe… but he didn't lecture her on using her magic for practical reasons.

Below her, the Venatori were stirring from their meal as night fell, and she watched as one got up to be a lookout and the others settled down into tents and bedrolls. She waited a bit longer, and then she dropped down silently. The lookout was looking to the entrance of the cave; she was already inside. As quietly as she could, she started to take reports and messages, anything that looked older, while looking at the new things. There was a lot about Elven ruins. Interesting.

She was vulnerable for less than two minutes, and then she was up in the shadows again, and up through the entrance she had found that led to the hillside. She fixed her hood, which had slightly slid off when she ascended, and was quick and careful as she made her way down the opposite side of the hill—away from the Venatori and back towards Skyhold.

She had found the missing patrol a day ago, captured and ensconced in shards of ice laced with the red lyrium. She didn't know if they could see her through the ice, but there was only one guard. Even so, she had no means to get them out. She mimed to them that she was getting help and they would come back for them. She only hoped that the Commander could do something about it.

When she finally arrived at Skyhold, she was more than exhausted. She found her way to the Commander's office, and had to wait for him to be alone. Once he was, she whistled to him from the room above his office, and he came up immediately.

"Elana—" he murmured, eyes watched her every move. She smiled at him, a lazy half-smile, but knew that he wouldn't like the news that she brought. "I'm glad you're back."

She sat down on the bed, and he joined her. She took a second to lock the doors downstairs before she pulled down her hood and pulled out the stack of papers she had procured. "Withhold your judgment, for the moment," she said, handing him the stack. "I bring nothing good."

"You brought yourself, which is…" he trailed off as he glanced down at the stack, and a scowl crept onto his face.

"I also found the missing agents." She pulled out the map she had taken from him, where she had marked the position of the captured patrol. "You… might want to bring some mages with you for that one."

"Why?" He wondered, glancing over at her map.

"They froze them into ice crystals." He made a loud, offended noise, which she tried to talk over. "There's just one guard I saw, but I don't have that kind of magic, Cullen."

"No its… you found them, that's what's important. I'll send some people out, and we'll bring them back." He paused, hands dropping to his knees, and he looked at her. "Thank you. Get some rest. You look absolutely exhausted."

She looked up at him, lazy smile returning, hand up to pat his cheek softly. "You look like you need to take your own advice, Commander. Did you get any sleep while I was gone?"

"Not as much as I'd like," he admitted, and his hand caught hers against his skin, keeping it there. "Sleep here. I'll order some food and bring it up. I won't let anyone disturb you."

"Send out your men to save the patrol-sicles first, and then worry about me," she said firmly, to which he reluctantly agreed. She kissed his other cheek, and then reclaimed her hand, shooing him away. Once he had descended, she unlocked the doors downstairs before kicking off her boots and sinking down into the bed, turning on her side and taking in a deep breath. "Smells like Templar," she murmured to herself, finding the scent oddly… relaxing…

"Cullen?"

Lapin peeked into the Commander's office, and found him sitting at his desk, going through a stack of papers. Cullen waved him inside with a hefty sigh.

"Inquisitor."

Lapin walked over to his desk, looking over the man carefully. He looked defeated—maybe just exhausted. "Are you alright?" He wondered, noticing the bags under his eyes, and how messy his hair was.

"About as alright as normal. Reports, work, recruits…" He sighed heavily again, a hand down his face and then through his hair.

"You aren't working through the night anymore are you? We need our Commander, at his peak."

"I know," Cullen said, eyes back down on the stack of paper.

"What's that?"

"Stolen Venatori reports. I've been trying to decipher them, but, honestly, I can only make out the key points. I want to give them to Leliana but—" He cut off quickly.

"But… what?"

"I get the distinct impression she doesn't improve of one of my scouts. She was the one that happened to come across these. And find the Sister's missing patrol."

"Why wouldn't she approve of a scout?"

"I'm not sure. She's gotten us valuable information. I trust her." He looked down, eyes closed, sighing once again. "It might be because she's a mage?"

"I don't see Leliana judging someone on simply being a mage." Lapin perched on the end of Cullen's desk, reaching over to pick up a piece of the report and glancing it over. He still couldn't read that well. "Maybe she just doesn't know her like you do. Once she does, I'm sure she'll respect that you have a decent scout of your own."

"Ah, perhaps," Cullen said, then stood, handing all the papers to Lapin. "I apologise. I do need to… I honestly can't even think straight. Could you take these to Leliana for me?"

"Of course," Lapin said, shuffling the papers until he could hold them straight. "Get some rest, Cullen?"

"That is my intention," he said, waving the elf out. Lapin scooted out the door towards the rookery's tower, and the doors shut and locked themselves behind him. He looked back at them, eyebrows up, before continuing on, past Solas (who assaulted him with questions about his copying), up the spiraling stairs until he reached Leliana's domain.

He dropped the stack on the desk in front of her, and she looked up at him. "These are from her?"

"As far as I can tell," he said with a slight shrug, and she stood, shuffling through them quickly.

"Good. What else did you find out?"

"Not much besides that she's a mage—which Cole told me, and that she has his trust."

"And the Commander doesn't trust easily," she said in a quiet tone. "Regardless, this information is invaluable. My agents are good but… she gets into places we just can't. And how?" She shook her head a little.

"I… don't know. I wish I did."

"Me too." She looked up at him, taking a step towards him, her voice dropping to barely a whisper. "We need to find out more. We haven't even observed her coming and going. If she can get in like that—an enemy might be able to as well. This is a hole we need to darn."

"Understood. I'll keep on it." She nodded to him, stepping back again, fingers shuffling through the papers. Lapin took this as a dismissal and hurried back down the steps and into the library. He peered into Dorian's usual hideaway and found him, lounging on the chair, fingers running along his moustache every few seconds. Lapin took the few steps over to him, saw the man start to smile, and then lifted up his arms to settle into his lap. Dorian complied easily, body shifting to be more comfortable, and arms moving so he could still read his book.

"Why hello there," he said in a low, purring voice. "I expected you to be busy all day."

"The Commander needed sleep, Leliana is working with her agents, and I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Well, it is only a little past midday," Dorian said in a light tone, closing his book on a finger to save his place. "We could certainly get some more reading practice in."

The elf sighed loudly. Dorian chuckled, shifting under him, knees spreading a little so Lapin's would as well.

"No? What would you prefer then?"

"Something fun?"

"We could… go watch the recruits and you could listen to me critique their uniforms. That's always fun."

Lapin frowned a little, head leaning back onto the man's shoulder. "What's wrong with their uniforms?" Dorian laughed.

"Oh no, don't spoil it now, before we even get started!"

Lapin's frown slowly turned into a smile. "Alright, if you agree to sleep with me tonight."

"Just try and keep me out of your bed," he answered warmly, leaning forward to bite at the elf's shoulder playfully, causing a laugh. "Now up! Or I will carry you, and that doesn't do much for your dignity and appearances, now does it?"

Cullen ascended into the room above his office, where half the food on the tray had disappeared, and Elana lay, taking up over half of the bed. She heard him, and sat up a little, but he put out a hand, urging her to stay. She relaxed once more, and as he took off his armour, he could feel her eyes on him. He munched on some bread as he did so, and then, in his plain cotton underclothes, came and lay on the bed beside her, making a soft noise.

She turned towards him a little, and then fully, sleepy eyes watching him. "Hey."

"Hey," he said in response, smile creeping across his face despite the fact that his eyes were closed. "I'll protect you while you sleep."

"But who will protect you from me?"

His smile slowly disappeared. "I have faith in you, Elana—I doubt that now, tonight of all nights, you will have an issue."

"You are quite trusting," she said in a quiet tone, fingers reaching out to softly touch his chin, and the whiskers there.

"No, I simply trust you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." He paused, and if he was going to say any more, he was distracted by her scritching at his beard. His head tilted softly so she could reach more of it, and she complied, silently amused.

"How is that courage of yours doing, lion?"

"Fairly well. I am lying beside you in bed."

"Is that all you plan to do to me in this bed?"

He chuckled lightly, head turning to look at her. Her fingers stopped scritching, and she gave him a hesitant smile. He smiled back, very lightly, eyes over her face. He took a deep breath, leaned forward, and whispered, "Do you want to snuggle?"

She laughed, a quiet melodious tune, entire body shifting closer to press her nose softly to his. "Alright, all I ask in return in a kiss."

He pressed back, hand coming into her hair, which was now unbraided, and twirling, intertwining into his fingers. The breath that she took in, to him, was priceless, and he used that second to bring her closer by the hand in her hair. Their lips met, softly at first, but then she moved, closer to him, and it became firm, warm, wanting. Her hand gripped at his shoulder through the shirt, tugging him closer, moving him slightly over her—

He broke off the kiss quickly, clearing his throat, and her hand released him instantly. "I didn't mean—"

"Its alright," he said in a warm tone, tugging her close again, a soft kiss on her lips. "I just… now that you're back, I can sleep properly. And I would very much like to." Her eyes closed, entire body relaxing beside him.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me," she murmured. "Get under the blankets, you cuddly lion." He complied, arm sliding around her waist to bring her close to him, silently glad she let him be the big spoon. Her fingers stroked his arm softly, and within minutes he was asleep, her following soon after.


End file.
